mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:RazorNovaStrike/The Origin of Gague(my version)
Dr. Frank Russell just came back from his honeymoon with his new wife Dr. Colleen Mackenzie, and was back in his superhero game. He came back to Mighty Med to retrieve some files, when he was requested for a small operation. Recently, Robo-Cannon was in a battle with Megahertz at the old abandoned power station. Robo-Cannon's cannon picked up some malware, and his cannon was unable to protrude. Frank fixed it, and realized that he could do this for a gig, instead of supplying superheroes with weapons. Frank was offered many jobs, but he didn't feel good about any one of them. When reading the newspaper, Frank noticed a job opening at Davenport Industries, a scientific enterprise founded by Donald Davenport, a famous well-known billionaire. Frank instantly accepted, and he felt wonderful. He had a new lab, good pay, and was filled with new scientific ideas. Donald gave him a tour on his fifth day, and the final location was Donald's brother's lab, Douglas Davenport. Donald left because the new Ion Projector was acting up, and told Frank to stay. Frank viewed the lab, and stumbled upon a dusty computer. Frank had a fetish for ancient technology, so he just had to give it a go. Frank searched through the computer, and found a file titled "Gague". Frank was unaware of what a gague was, so his curiosity got the best of him. After he clicked the file, the computer suddenly transformed. Frank realized that while Douglas was evil, he designed a high-tech computer disguised as a broken-down Antikythera Mechanism, to make sure nobody used it. The computer's screen listed many people, under the title "candidates". Frank viewed most of them, and recognized the name Preston Johnson, one of Frank's good friends from college. Frank clicked on him, and instantly an array of containment tubes ejected from the wall, with humans inside. Preston's tube glowed blue, and he woke up. Preston's identity was erased when he became a bionic candidate for Project Gague, and was programmed with a tragic history, rather than remembering his real past. Frank tried to get him to remember his identity, but Preston's programming self-defense mode activated and he attacked Frank. Frank put down his goggles, and used his telekinesis to throw Preston back at the tubes. This was a mistake, because the tubes contained other candidates, and their bionic chip implants were activated to their Private Mode, which was when Preston stared at their necks(where the bionic chips are implanted). Preston codenamed his newest bionic apprentices after three Greek letters; Alpha, the speed, Delta, the intelligence, and Omega, the muscle. If Preston would be an apprentice, he would have been Sigma. Douglas designed the four candidates' chips to be 1 leader, and the other 3 equivalent to his own children, Adam, Bree, and Chase. Preston ordered his new apprentices to attack Frank: Delta formed a force field around the lab, Alpha ran around Frank to create a cyclone, and Omega mercilessly beat Frank. After the attack, the carnage in the lab was uncanny. Preston took on the codename Gague, stole various paraphernalia from Davenport Industries, and left to pursue his programmed mission. Frank, still severely injured, contacted the League of Heroes, and told them of the bionic quartet. *NOTE: My information is not true, and Gague may not even really appear in the series. Category:Blog posts